Myreque Hideout
The following page contains spoilers about the Myreque Quest Series, and viewers should read at their own risk. The '''Myreque Hideouts', also occasionally known as Myreque Tunnels, are a series of small caves and underground passages that are the safe-havens of the Resistance force the Myreque, each of them located in Morytania. They feature primarily in the Myreque Quest Chain, and in the quest In Aid of the Myreque, the player must help the rebels move from one base to another. The Mort Myre Hideout The seven members of the Mort Myre Order of the Myreque are located underneath Mort Myre Swamp, in a section of it named The Hollows, called so because under the ground lies several large passages and alcove that serve as perfect locations for secretive operations. The Myreque have their first base located here. It is only accessible through a secret wall in the cellar of the Hair of the Dog Tavern in Canifis, or through a hollow tree, which is guarded by Curpile Fyod, an affiliate of the Myreque. In In Search of the Myreque, the evil servant of Lord Drakan, Vanstrom Klause, discovers the hideout and kills two members of the rebel team, Sani Piliu and Harold Evans. The passageway between Canifis and the hollows contains several other cave entrances. The only other entrance on the eastern wall of the passageway, closer to Canifis, a werewolf town that the player first meets Vanstrom Klause, is the entrance to the tomb of Ivandis Seergaze one of the fabled Seven Priestly Warriors who fell defending Misthalin from the onslaught of the Morytanians, and blessing the River Salve in the process. The player must enter the tomb to create a replica of the Rod of Ivandis that Seergaze used to defeat the Vampyres. All other cave entrances in the passageway lead to small enclaves that contain creatures such as Giant Bats, Hobgoblins and a multitude of Rats. The Burgh De Rott Hideout After the death of Piliu and Evans in the hideout situated in The Hollows, the four surviving members of the Myreque (Veliaf Hurtz, Polmafi Ferdygris, Radigad Ponfit and Ivan Strom) move their base of operations to a large town in southern Morytania called Burgh De Rott, with help from the player, who cleaned out the old cellar of a ruined and derelict inn to serve as a small war-room for the rebels to work from. These events take place during the In Aid of the Myreque quest. The integral position of Burgh De Rott, situated very close to the Sanguinesti Region where Drakan himself resides, and the fact that the town of Burgh De Rott goes overlooked by Vanstrom's agents (who think it is deserted) make it a prime location for the Myreque to work from. The populace are trustworthy and helpful for their part, and the surviving members of the movement seem to like the town. It features heavily in the In Aid of the Myreque quest, and the following installment in the series, Darkness of Hallowvale, is started here in the inn basement, when Veliaf, the leader of the Mort Myre Order, informs the player of another group of Myreque rebels, the Sanguinesti Order, working in the capital city of Meiyerditch. The Meiyerditch Hideout The capital of Morytania, a gigantic sprawling slum-city called Meiyerditch, serves as a large ghetto for the Vampyre overlords of the land. In the city, the populace are herded into four separate sectors to help keep order in the vampyric blood-farming that takes place in the Sanguinesti region, and indeed all around Morytania (with the exception of the towns of Port Phasmatys and Mort'ton, which are both dead and useless to the vampyres). Lord Drakan himself rules from this region, in his Castle to the north of the city, in a section referred to as Darkmeyer. However, another group of the Myreque, a militant group of well-organised rebels called the Sanguinesti Order, operate in this area, in a large underground barrack that is well-hidden and kitted out with useful supplies to the Myreque, such as silver sickles, mithril bars, silver bars, papyrus and charcoal. Players can take these items at certain times during the Legacy of Seergaze quest, but only in limited quantities. In order to gain access to the Sanguinesti Hideout, the player must gain the help of a citizen of Meiyerditch, Old Man Ral, who knows the lay of the city and tells the player about the entrance to the secret base. To enter, the player must slash a tapestry and push a secret lever in the form of a Silver Sickle, the symbol of the Myreque, to reveal a secret trapdoor in the floor leading to the base. Gallery File:Myreque before vanstrom.png|The original Myreque hideout. File:MyrequeHideout1.png|The Burgh De Rott base. File:MyrequeHideout2.png|The base of the Sanguinesti Order. Category:Locations Category:Morytania Category:Myreque Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations